L'impronta del Sangue
by Vir Deva
Summary: Hermes divino agita il Caduceo, e vi s' impiglia, con la tenacia della disperazione più feroce così ch' egli non lo possa ignorare, un lamento sottile come un capello d'Argento, un soffio di pianto che crea la tempesta più furiosa nello spazio senza peso dell'Etere. L'osserva, l'ascolta curioso.


**PROLOGO**

… _Mamà_ …

Si schiudono le labbra spaccate, secche. E doloranti.  
Come le dita della piccola mano, che s'allontanano dal petto dov'erano raccolte ed affondano nella sabbia, nella terra, tra le piccole pietruzze affilate.  
Si schiudono come le piaghe rosse e vive in mezzo alla polvere di quella mano, e le stesse piaghe si aprono anche in quella bocca che esala due sillabe… _Ma_ … _mà_.

Un suono flebile che si propaga da giorni, no, da quando ha memoria.  
Anche se la lingua è asciutta e la gola è un pozzo arido ferito di crepe. Sempre: _mamà._

E tende le braccia sottili cercando tutt' intorno con disperazione sfiancata, incontrando solo sabbia e pietre aguzze e terra. Da quando ha memoria, da sempre.  
Le palpebre restano serrate, incrostate di sale sul brodo delle ciglia nere di fuliggine, bruciate dalla Luce.  
Scosta dal petto anche le ginocchia, piano, si apre il piccolo grumo di carne esausto e contratto che è, disegnando una sinusoide bruna nel candore abbacinante della costa.  
Dal fianco si ribalta stanco sulla schiena, i capelli crepitanti, neri ed inceneriti come le ciglia, smuovono i sassolini col rumore di denti che battono - i suoi, nella notte, fan lo stesso, spaventoso suono. Un brivido gli si cristallizza nella spina dorsale quando il ricordo gli passa per la mente.  
Teneva così poco spazio adagiato sul dorso di quell' isola inospitale e raggomitolato sul fianco come il mollusco dentro una conchiglia, ne teneva così poco che ora che il suo corpo è inchiodato dall'occhio impietoso di Helios con gli arti ben distesi, ed inerti, capisce quanto tempo sia passato.  
Perché si scopre cresciuto.

E perché il Tempo ha ormai preso una forma.

Lo dimentica ogni notte, quando i denti battono sotto l'ala tiepida della volta Stellata ed il suo corpo brucia per la febbre del veleno che l'acqua che si porta alla bocca gli infonde in corpo - ogni mattina, quando dal fianco rotola sulla schiena, quando si apre dopo ore di tormento, le spalle sempre più doloranti e la pelle sempre più logora, lo ricorda.

Il Tempo ha preso una forma in quell'infinita esistenza sempre uguale, sempre dolorosa, sempre…

…sempre, ogni volta, con un dito corre in un cerchio intorno all' ombelico, il centro intorno a cui si addormenta rattrappito ogni notte ed intorno a cui stava rannicchiato con le mani strette vicino al Cuore e le ginocchia contro il petto, quando ancora era davvero un piccolo mollusco nella sua conchiglia, nascosto nel ventre di fiume di una _nìmfi_.  
In quel ventre di fiume da lei, dalla _nìmfi_ –mamà- fluiva in lui la Vita, attraverso l'antico e dolce legame che unisce e trasforma l'esistenza della madre in quella della sua creatura.  
Era celato ad Helios, al vento ed alla notte allora. Protetto.  
Dall'Acqua cullato, acqua pulita ignara dell'amarezza del fiele, sana e piena solo di suoni circolari. Affamato e subito sfamato senza dolore, senza conoscere come fosse affondare i denti nelle carogne piumate trascinate al suolo dagli stenti o nella guizzante carne laida di un rospo.  
Avvolto da un quieto palpito profondo che lo penetrava gentile da ogni parte con il suo lento passaggio.  
Senza inizio e senza fine.  
Senza tempo, nel Tempo senza confini…

Sempre, ogni volta che con un dito corre in un cerchio intorno all'ombelico, lo trapassa qualche cosa di inimmaginabile.  
Lo chiama dolore, sebbene vada oltre.  
Perché quando per la prima volta aveva dischiuso le dita, disteso le ginocchia e spalancato le labbra prendendo la stretta via, c'era stato dolore…e poi l' andarvi oltre; quando lo avevano mutilato strappandolo a _mamà_ fino a lasciargli il vuoto spalancato sulle viscere.  
Era rimasta solo quella cicatrice che gli adorna ora la pancia dov'è ricamata la memoria di una sofferenza che gli inquina il sangue peggio del il veleno che contamina i corsi d'acqua dove si abbevera quando il vento rovente lo costringe a trascinarsi lontano dalla costa – solo quella era rimasta come memoria di _mamà,_ che lo aveva custodito nel suo ventre di fiume.

 _Mamà non c'è più._

Nella cicatrice, col dolore è ricamato l'abbandono, l'indelebile momento in cui la Vita aveva smesso di fluire da lei in lui passando per le segrete vie del _dentro_ di cui solo madre e figlio possono conoscere i passaggi e custodire gli accessi, e si era messa a premergli addosso da ogni lato, cercando di incunearglisi nella fibra a viva forza, non più diluendosi serenamente nel sangue.

Ogni mattina, quando si apre sinuoso nella polvere, sa che si riapre anche quella ferita che il breve sonno anestetizza quando gli concede un sorso dalla coppa dell'oblio poche ore prima che Eos trascini il suo pallido strascico nel Cielo, e ricorda che il Tempo aveva preso una forma nel momento in cui gli era stata inferta, nel terrificante istante della sua nascita.

E ricorda anche, non senza un rigurgito acido che gli risale alla bocca, che in quella vita è solo. Inchiodato a terra dall'occhio di Helios.

Si volta, il volto premuto contro il suolo un momento perché vi si imprimano le tracce delle rocce prima di sollevarsi, lentamente, lo sforzo che lo fa gemere.  
Si muove sulle ginocchia e sui palmi delle mani come se non avesse mai imparato a fidarsi delle piante dei propri piedi, le conchiglie e le pietre che gli penetrano nelle carne, aggiungendo ferite a piaghe, dolore acuto là dove si stende come una benda quello suppurante e tenace.  
Il silenzio ronza, o forse non ronza ma crepita solamente come i suoi capelli secchi come sterpi in cima alla testa, nell' ora più terribile del giorno. E' l'ora dove il sibilo di certe ripugnanti creature striscianti che prolificano in quell'inferno arroventato e nei letti dei fiumi si fa sottile ed insistente, mentre quelle bestie a sangue freddo sfuggono sotto i sassi per schivare gl'impietosi fendenti di luce che piombano a picco sul suolo.

E' l' ora in cui anche lui più teme il Sole.

Gliel' annuncia il canto stridente d' un animale che nessuno gli ha mai insegnato a chiamare con un nome.  
Quel suono graffiante che lui chiama canto ma che potrebbe essere un grido non lo coglie più di sorpresa e da molto tempo ormai non giunge a strappargli il fresco sospiro di un fugace sollievo. Una volta lo credeva di compagnia, ma aveva notato come quel raspo nell'aria durasse troppo poco, sopraffatto immediatamente dalle feroci lingue di fuoco del vento che spira da una direzione che non sa distinguere. Quel grido nasce e muore con una violenza che lo lascia sempre atterrito e sempre più solo, nel silenzio.  
Il Fuoco di quel luogo è un fuoco che spegne, spegne ogni traccia di Vita tranne quella nascosta sotto la pelle coriacea di certe creature viscide.  
E sotto la sua.

Apre gli occhi con fatica. Li solleva al Cielo, intorno all'astro vortica la regale ombra nera d' un' Aquila.

…tutto quello che sa è che suo padre era un'Aquila…  
Lo sa con la pancia, con l'istinto che pervade le vene quando il sangue si riconosce, perché nessuno è mai stato lì a raccontargli come siano andate le cose.

 _Tuo padre è Aquila, è molte cose, e tu non riesci nemmeno a sollevare la testa…_ èun crepitio severo tutt'intorno.  
Un raggio gli ferisce gli occhi colando come fiamma bollente dalla fessura tra le ciglia da cui sbircia l'ampia ombra dell'ala rapace.

Si ripara con una mano, sbircia ancora e si domanda se quello non sia piuttosto un'uccello che aspetta che diventi carcassa corrosa dalla salsedine ed incrostata di sabbia. L'ennesimo che precipiterà al suolo vinto dalla sua tenace resistenza, quando la fame lo avrà scavato. Cadono sempre alla fine, divorati dalla loro stessa brama di divorarlo, consumati dalla stessa fame che grazia lui, nonostante le sue preghiere perché almeno lei sia tanto magnanima da finirlo; la prega ogni volta che l'acqua lo respinge, che il Sole lo trafigge e che il vento usa su di lui la sua sferza, ogni volta che nessuna aquila discende fino al suolo per raccogliere le sue lacrime nel becco o che dal fiume non si leva una mano piena di grazia a coglierle dalle sue guance.

A lui non è la fame che lo scava, ma la solitudine.

 _Ritorna…ti supplico…mamà…_

NOTE DELL'AUTRICE: _  
Avevo voglia di riprendere, finalmente, dopo anni, il filone spectres? Sì, assolutamente.  
Sono soddisfatta di come stia riuscendo? Nient'affatto.  
Sono talmente cotta che potrei anche aver pubblicato il file sbagliato.  
Il mito del Re di Egina vuole che Hera dalle bianche braccia abbia fatto in modo che il vento del sud spirasse incessante e che i corsi d'Acqua dell'isola si avvelenassero quando Aiacos già era adulto.  
Io mi avvalgo di licenza poetica -di svariate licenze poetiche, e non solo qui- e lascio che sia un Aiacos ancora bambino a sperimentare la prima ondata della vendetta della Dea Regina. Seguo i miei canoni mentali.  
Grazie a chi avrà letto._


End file.
